The Lore Of Majin Buu
by Fanficlover175
Summary: Majin Buu was once a Prince, his home planet of majintenia was the most beutifulest planet that one would ever see, and it was a tourist attraction, many species of different aliens would visit nearly every day, untill one day a stranger had come to his planet and had demanded an audience with him personally, he didn't think of anything suspicious about the request
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of the End

 _Chapter one:The Beginning of the End_

 _ **West Galaxy**_

 ** _Sector 3459087_**

 _ **Solar system:achitar (ashitar)**_

 ** _Planet:Majintenia_**

 _Palace grounds_

A beautiful castle can be seen on the big beautiful red planet of Majintenia the sky had a beautiful shade of crimson reflecting the red suns rays, Majintenia was known as the planet of colors due to its constant color change, during the summer it was a beautiful shade of crimson, in the winter an icy shade of cyan, during the fall a beautiful tanned brown color, and during the spring it would vary from yellow, to green, to violet, due to this not many people outside of the western Galaxy knew where the planet was due to the constant change of color of the planet.

In the planet you could see only the lushest of forests growing, and like the planet, the trees would change color as well, not far from the forest area was a huge city full of life, a huge castle can be seen in the center of the city, in air view you can see that there are four main entrances leading to the castle, and in those other three entrances, there were three other cities.

Inside the castle a kid no less than 4 years of age can be seen roaming around the castle, he had a royal red cape with white fur surrounding the edges of the cape, he had royal armor under his cape which was four hundred pounds, this kid was the Prince of Majintenia, Prince Buu II, and he was currently walking around the castle with an annoyed look on his face, the cause of his annoyance was the fact that his father had told him that he was going to be sent off planet for special training in a different sector somewhere in the Northern Galaxy, and planet he was being sent to was an ally to the Majintenians, Planet Vegeta, the supposed ruthless warriors of the Northern Galaxy with no limits, and he was not looking forward to hearing another speech about the saiyan Pride, and how the saiyans were supposed to be the rulers of the universe, not counting the fact that Lord beerus was the ruler/destroyer of the universe, it would take 2-3 years to make the trip, give or take depending on how fast the space ship/pod could make it to planet vegeta.

He sighed and went straight to the throne room were his father was sitting at, King Buu I, and his mother to his left, Queen Kay, his sister, Princess nadalia next to his mother and finally his seat next to his father "Father why do I have to go to planet vegeta, why can't you just train me" he said as he looked at his father dead in the eyes, King Buu sighed knowing that his son hated the speech the saiyans always said whenever they visited over, after the mysterious dissapearence of the Acrosians, they have been trading resources with the saiyans, so it fell on them to make adjustments to the pods that the saiyans used for travel, but the newest items were always used by Frieza giving his men all the new things while the saiyans were using almost old things.

"Look son, I know you hate the "saiyans are the most powerful species ever alive, tremble in fear" speach, but I can't clear my schedule to train you, and your mother and sister are busy as well, on planet vegeta you'll have the chance to better refine your energy attacks and possibly make your own finishing move, I hear that your best friend is going to be there" he said as stated the obvious to the four year old child, Prince Buu perked up at the mention of his friend, he and Prince vegeta met when his father went on a business trip to planet vegeta to negotiate a trade treaty with them a few months ago, and when both prince's met they became fast friends, their promise to each other was to train to become the strongest, the moment he heard that he and his friend were going to train together, he was ecstatic.

- _1 year later-_

Prince Buu had awoken from his slumber, he had taken the standard saiyan pod due to the fact that his father had said that the Royal Spaceship would be in use by his mother and sister for a diplomatic mission with a neighboring solar system, he sighed when he stepped out of the pod, some elite saiyans stepped forward and bowed, being born a Majintenian, they were naturally powerful, being born with a power above 10,000.

"P-prince Buu, h-how nice to see you again, may we ask why you have come to visit" said the first saiyan, Buy turned to look at them, "my father has arranged a training session with Prince Vegeta, he said that I need to have some warrior instinct if I am destined to rule my planet one day" he said as he walked towards the palace, the two elites in tow.

 _-a few Minutes later-_

Prince Buu and the two saiyan elites had soon arrived at the castle, both elite guards stayed outside to leave the two with privacy, Prince Buu kneeled down "King Vegeta I am here for the training session with Prince Vegeta" he said as King Vegeta looked at him "as you wish Prince Buu, I'll have a training room ready in an hour, I suggest you rest up in the guest room that was prepared for you" he said as he stood up "now if you don't mind I have some business to attend to with Lord Berrus" he said slightly nervously, buu was slightly sweating, he's heard of the God of destruction during one of his lessons in Majintenia, it was stated that if he were to approach a planet everyone would have to bow down in respect at the god, he would travel with the supreme Kai from planet to planet with his attendant Whis

"As you wish sire" he said as he retreated to the guest room set by one of the castle maids, he entered the room and removed all of his royal armour, he sat down on the bed thinking of how he was going to spend the next two years on the planet, while he was already powerful enough to challenge the king, he didn't have any battle instincts, meaning that he would loose a battle if he were to fight an experienced saiyan like King Vegeta or a super elite saiyan warrior.

.

.

.

Buu decided to sleep for a while, unaware of the upcoming danger that will bestow the planet in two years.

 _-few hours later-_

Buu had awoken to the sounds of the king yelling, curious as to why there was a lot of commotion, he decided to investigate, he quickly changed and walked towards the dining room, where Berrus had his foot on top of King Vegeta's back "you cheating bastard, I asked you for the most comfortable pillow in the universe, I know you got it when you raided the planet, and you have it all to yourself, while you gave me the second most comfortable pillow" he said as he applied a bit more pressure on his back making him yell in pain, he saw his best friend Prince Vegeta run towards berrus to protect his father "STOP IT!" He yelled out as he continued running towards his father, Beerus just looked at him making vegeta freeze up and fall down lifeless on the floor, he was struggling to breath as he tried to gasp for air, Buu ran out and went over to his friend "hey Vegeta are you ok" he said as he looked at vegeta, who noticeably was shaking in fear.

Beerus looked at Buu with curiosity "hmm what's a Majintenian doing here on planet vegata" he said as Buu flinched "M-my Lord, i-i Prince Buu of Planet Majintenia am here to train, my father has set up a training session with Prince Vegeta here" he said nervously as he helped Vegeta up "hmm quite interesting, tell me boy how is your father doing" he said with curiosity in his tone "he's doing fine, he's actually planning on hosting a party, he planned to invite you as an honorable guest" he said nervously as he continued to bow "hm and right when I was planning a visit l, might as well bring shin with me" he said as he walked away with whis appearing next to him "would you like to go home my Lord" he asked berrus as the Angel turned to look at Prince Buu "yeah, let's go home Whis, I'm feeling tired, might as well take a nap" he said as whis grabbed berrus' shoulder and teleported them back to his world.

Buu sighed in relief, happy that berrus didn't destroy the planet, he turned to look at his friend with concern "Hey vegeta are you alright" he asked the Prince of all saiyans "Y-yeah, that pars in just scared me that's all" he said as he was visibly shaking in fear, he turned to see King Vegeta standing up shaking as well, glad to have survived the almost near death experience by Beerus, he turned to look at the two kids "are you two alright" he asked concerned that they would be traumatised after seeing a god of Destruction almost blow up the planet they were in "we're ok" replied Prince Buu as he helped Vegeta walk towards his father "Father who Was that" he said, slightly shaking "that my son was the god of Destruction Beerus" he said as he went towards a chair and sat down, he turned to look a Buu "you should head back to your chambers and rest, we'll begin your training tomorrow at noon" he said as he carried his now asleep son on his shoulder to his sleeping chambers "yes sir" replied Prince Buu as he went back to the room he was sleeping in, he removed his royal armour and slipped inside the bed sheets and fell asleep, his last thought being 'Am I really going to be a worthy king for my people'.

FIN

 **A/N:I AM AAAAAALLLLLLLIIIIIIIIVVVVVEEEE, I'm so sorry that I** **haven't updated in a long time, I've been caught up with high school to update with all the homework I've had, and finals as well, all in all I've had very little time on wattpad, I** **haven't** **gotten on since a few weeks ago when I decide to finish updating a new story, for those who have read this story before, this story was based off The Lore Of Majin Buu, my brother** **coolgoku127** **wrote this story first, it was a crack-fic, making Team Four Star(TFS) Refrences, while it was 500 and some** **words, I asked him if I can re-write his story, he said yes, and I started working on it, for this** **wondering why he hasn't updated, is because he doesn't like fanfiction as much as I do, and he doesn't like to write like I do, he might make a new story based on an OC that he has come up with, I** **won't get into detail about it, but it has to do with Bleach, anyways, I will hold a poll here, I need to pair Buu with someone, and I'm too lazy to make another OC to pair him with**  
 **Rules:It Can't be a Man or Young Child, while I may like Yaoi, writting it is a completely different matter, its not much of my style of writing, and I** **won't** **write a lolicon/Shotacon type of story, I** **don't want the FBI to break down my doors and take me away**

 **OC** -

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Race:**

 **Transformations(if any):**

 **Ability(ies):**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Thank you for reading this story, you guys have been my main motivation to write Fanfiction, for those wondering why I'm re-writing Naruto:The Sharingan Warrior, I** **just** **don't like the style of writing** **I had back then, I've improved my writing skills since that time, and I feel it is appropriate that I am to make the story better, I'll see you guys in the the next chapter, whenever that's going to come out, anyway show some support to Lezbeepic on YouTube by subscribing to him for more Dragon Ball Dubstep Remixes**.

 **Anyways, Ja Ne**


	2. Announcement

So this isn't much of an update, sorry for that, i've been very busy with school, and i don't expect to update much during the summer due to spending time with my family, anyways, i'm beginning the next chapter, but before that i'll have a poll to determine who you want goku to be paired with

anyways till next time

Ja Ne Fanficlover175


End file.
